SURVIVE
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Con todo en su contra, lo único que les queda es sobrevivir. Pero, ¿a qué precio? [SasuNaru one shot para el Reto Terrorífico/Horrorífico del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu]


SURVIVE

Ha pasado tiempo desde que aquellas calles eran iluminadas por los faros en las esquinas y los anuncios neón de los negocios abiertos. Poco menos de que la pintura de las fachadas estuviera en buen estado y las puertas en su sitio, sin colgar de sus goznes. El ambiente no puede ser más fúnebre aún si quedara algún cuerpo en buen estado sobre la acera, o la sangre salpicada volviera al rojo vivo en vez de confundirse con la suciedad en sus tonos marrón. Ha pasado tiempo desde el último ataque, pero los susurros nunca se detienen.

Los susurros están diseñados para perseguirte.

Los cristales reventados, las cenizas y huesos invaden el suelo en una gruesa capa, que esconde aquel paisaje miserable conforme pasan los meses. En poco tiempo todo será gris, a excepción de ese espacio en específico donde se pueden distinguir dos pares de pisadas, marcas recientes de una caminata cuyo rumbo no se percibe.

Son pocas ocasiones en que hay en el aire algo más que los susurros, el sonido de los pasos de alguien que no quiere ser escuchado. La calle está en penumbra, pero aún es de día; así que es posible distinguir las siluetas que atraviesan la acera rumbo a un portón metálico que no se ha caído del todo. Tras él se encuentran los restos de un edificio que, para ellos, se ha convertido en su tabla de salvación.

Uno de ellos cojea, le cuesta mantener el ritmo. Pero detenerse no es una opción y es por ello que su compañero azabache se esmera en ayudarlo con gran parte de su peso, en un intento de que no se fuerce demasiado. Aunque hay luz, sabe que llevan mucho tiempo fuera y lo pagarán con creces si no se apuran a volver.-

El rubio aprieta los dientes. Su frente escurre sudor por el esfuerzo y su pierna no deja de sangrar y chorrear un líquido verdoso cada vez más abundante. La herida está a la altura de la rodilla; no ha llegado al hueso, pero sí es profunda, lo suficiente para que empiece el mareo y le cueste dar dos pasos sin perder el equilibrio. El azabache ya ha aprendido a mantener la calma, pero no puede evitar preocuparse.

Cuando por fin llegan al portón, Sasuke debe dejar a Naruto recargado contra unas tablas sueltas para volver sobre sus pasos y colocar de nuevo rocas y muebles astillados, para evitar que alguien pueda entrar sólo moviendo el portón y los sorprenda con la guardia baja. Les consuela pensar que mientras no los sigan, aquella protección mínima les dará unos segundos de ventaja.

Una vez cubierto ese problema, su atención vuelve completamente a su compañero. Este apenas puede mantenerse en pie y murmura incoherencias combinadas con maldiciones. Le ayuda sosteniéndole por los hombros y revisa los signos que ya conoce. Al entrar al departamento al fondo del pasillo, Sasuke tiene en claro que hay algo que no está del todo bien.

Su refugio consiste en una habitación de grandes dimensiones con una cama desvencijada, una mesa con tres patas y una gran cantidad de cajas que contienen todos los víveres que han logrado reunir; además de una nevera pequeñísima a un costado de la cama que funciona gracias a una pila de auto. Naruto se recuesta en la cama y Sasuke se apura a sacar de la nevera un par de frascos con un líquido amarillento y una jeringa.

— Mantén la calma — Dice, sonriendo al otro en gesto conciliador. Recibe como respuesta una mueca burlona que se queda a medias por la necesidad de morderse los labios.

— Te juro que lo intento — Pudo haber sido grosero o decir algo como que no sabe de lo que está hablando, pero sí lo hace. Es más frecuente que Sasuke llegue con heridas al final del día por su necedad de ir siempre en la retaguardia.

Pero no hoy, esta vez Naruto no lo ha permitido. Hay un poco de orgullo en su mueca dolida, la tranquilidad de saber que evitó ese martirio a la persona más importante para él.

La única que le queda.

El medicamento entra a su torrente sanguíneo con una sensación helada que le hace estremecerse. Sasuke ya está del otro lado de la habitación buscando el cronómetro. Naruto se permite desviar la mirada a su propia pierna y contemplar, después de unos segundos, cómo la herida empieza a cerrarse.

No aparta la mirada ni cuando Sasuke vuelve a su lado, esta vez con el cronómetro y una libreta de la que cuelga un lápiz pequeño. Ambos observando fijamente los bordes de la herida, cuentan en su mente aunque no sea necesario.

El líquido verdoso ahora escurre a borbotones y mancha las sábanas, pero tiempo después adquiere un tono transparente y disminuye su cantidad. La herida suelta un humo blanquecino que comienza a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente queda una cicatriz diminuta y todo rastro de lo anterior ha desaparecido por completo.

No hay que decirlo, pero Naruto necesita sacarlo y no importa ya que ambos lo sepan.

— Cuatro minutos y medio — Alza la vista a Sasuke, que mantiene un semblante sereno que oculta un miedo profundo —. Treinta segundos más que antes.

El azabache desvía la vista a la nevera para no pensar en la cantidad cada vez más grande de dosis que debe utilizar. Es difícil de preparar y en cantidades excesivas, puede dañar de forma permanente el sistema inmunológico. Si se acaba, o si no pueden seguir inyectándose, es cuestión de tiempo para que no puedan salir de nuevo a la calle.

Afuera se escucha una mezcla casi insoportable entre un grito humano y el gruñido de una bestia. Le suceden otros y ambos saben con ello que ha llegado el toque de queda y lo que resta de día tendrán que emplearlo entre esas cuatro paredes.

Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero no hay noche en que ese sonido no les cause ganas profundas de arrancarse los oídos.

.

.

.

Sasuke despierta con el número ochocientos cuarenta y cinco en la cabeza, como los dígitos de un enorme reloj electrónico.

Son los días que ha durado todo aquello, los días que han pasado desde que todo comenzó. Nuevamente, no puede evitar rememorar que si ambos están vivos, es más por una coincidencia que porque realmente sean aptos para ello.

Estaban fuera de la ciudad cuando el virus se volvió incontrolable. Viajó por el aire en los fuertes vientos de invierno y se coló en cada garganta disponible que encontró. Ocho días después, dejó de ser viral, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto y Sasuke condujeron sin rumbo fijo durante veinte días. Una vez terminado el proceso infeccioso, aquellas criaturas buscaban alimentarse desesperadamente y con ello terminaron con todo ser vivo que se hubiera salvado de la primera fase. Su elevado sentido del olfato no permitió treguas para aquellos listillos que trataron de ocultarse en sus sótanos o los techos de altos edificios. Pronto no quedó nadie.

Naruto mantenía la firme esperanza de que aún hubiera alguien afuera, pero Sasuke la había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Aquello no había dado tregua ni siquiera a los hombres más ricos o poderosos. La velocidad de propagación fue tal que en menos de veinticuatro horas, la mitad del mundo estaba infectada.

Y aún si había alguien, las posibilidades de ser encontrados eran prácticamente nulas. Si Naruto y Sasuke seguían vivos, era porque habían conseguido ocultarse en una parte de una ciudad rodeada por montañas, donde el aire pocas veces soplaba y su aroma podía confundirse con el de la gran cantidad de pinos que tenían alrededor. Siguiendo aquella lógica, habían cubierto el refugio con cada rama que pudieron encontrar, y no pasaban más de cinco horas sin que se tallaran con un trapo húmedo para no permitir que sus olores se acumularan.

Era además un terreno escarpado, de difícil acceso si no se encontraba el camino que Naruto había descubierto en uno de sus viajes de exploración. Armado hasta los dientes, consiguió hacer un boquete entre las rocas que desembocaba en la zona de la ciudad que ahora habitaban, luego de diez kilómetros accidentados de bosque y un río que corría hacia abajo para encontrar su camino hacia el mar.

Con todo, no era suficiente para que pudieran dormir tranquilos. Aquellos seres se las habían ingeniado muchas veces para llegar allí escalando o atravesando el bosque, guiados por la sombra de su aroma que en varias ocasiones los mantuvo en alerta por muchos días, de manera que se veían obligados a quedarse dentro y moverse sólo lo necesario para limpiarse y alimentarse.

A trescientos días desde que iniciara aquel apocalipsis, Sasuke se había empecinado en que ambos aprendieran a manejar las armas correctamente y no sólo como último recurso. Las malas experiencias los obligaron a volverse expertos en el sigilo y la distracción, a oler en el aire la podredumbre de las criaturas y conocer en qué momento era necesario retroceder, correr si no quedaba alternativa.

Al día cuatrocientos tres, ambos estaban al borde de la locura, pero fue cuando Naruto, en memoria a sus escasos días en el área química de su carrera, había tenido una idea que podría hacerles las cosas más fáciles.

— Si bien no se trata de un antídoto, no significa que no podamos usarlo como tal — Había dicho en ese entonces. Para el día cuatrocientos ochenta, tenían su primer resultado en una pequeñísima botella de vidrio oscurecido. No era un antídoto, sino una especie de ataque químico a lo que se había convertido en bacteria, que le impedía seguir avanzando y lo obligaba a salir.

Pero para el día ochocientos cuarenta y cinco, el suero vuelve a ser un tema de preocupación. La infección se ha vuelto resistente y ahora no basta con una dosis, y tampoco con tres minutos. Si el tiempo de extracción pasa de cinco, la infección habrá conseguido expandirse más allá de lo que la medicina consigue eliminar, y entonces no habrá vuelta de hoja y salir dejará de ser una opción nuevamente, si es que siguen vivos para entonces.

Para Sasuke el miedo ha dejado de ser algo de lo que se pueda deshacer. Lo tiene siempre al fondo de la garganta, tensando al máximo sus músculos en aquella zona y causándole un dolor casi permanente. Es su eterno recordatorio de dónde está parado y lo que debe de hacer. Sólo puede quitarse esa sensación cuando consigue dormir o cuando Naruto se aferra a su pecho con desesperación y comienza a llorar. Incluso para ello tienen que turnarse; no pueden romperse al mismo tiempo.

Pero el miedo esta mañana es un poco más pesado que de costumbre, tanto que le cuesta hablar para despertar a su compañero. Elige entonces un beso, suave y gentil, que lo despierta de inmediato porque hace mucho ha dejado el sueño pesado y totalmente reparador. Es un lujo que ya no pueden permitirse, y ambos lo saben.

Le sonríe y sabe que es momento de irse, de aprovechar tanto como sea posible la luz del día y evitar las sombras, porque las criaturas se esconden allí debido a su incapacidad de soportar el sol y no pueden alcanzarlos ni intentar seguirlos. Es su única oportunidad, seis horas para recorrer el perímetro hasta donde puedan y encontrar algo que les sea de utilidad. No siempre es fácil, y casi nunca regresan con las maletas llenas.

Puede que sea ese el momento más inquietante para ambos, porque saben que no lograrán nada si se empeñan en hacer ese recorrido juntos. Naruto es veloz, Sasuke es astuto. Salen a su punto de separación y reencuentro, y saben que sólo les queda confiar en que el otro será precavido, que no se rendirá a mitad del camino; que nunca se dejará vencer.

Se despiden con un ademán, nunca son efusivos. Porque se volverán a ver, eso está claro, y porque su otra opción es sentarse juntos y esperar la muerte, algo que ya han rechazado. Naruto con la maleta al hombro y Sasuke con una más pequeña porque hoy su objetivo es diferente, se miran un momento más antes echar a andar en direcciones contrarias.

Se niegan a volver la vista, sólo cuando ya están muy lejos. Es esa distancia lo único que les impide volver sobre sus pasos para lanzarse sobre el otro, murmurar incoherencias y pedir que si la muerte está empecinada en su compañero, sólo puede llevarlos a ambos.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke están muy lejos de lo que antes fue su hogar, lo que para ellos es una suerte. Los "zombies", o como quieran llamarlos, no son criaturas sin identidad y completamente deformes. Los rasgos de su antigua vida permanecen ocultos por los restos de sangre y las arrugas sobre la piel ahora grisácea. Por ello, es posible conocerlos. Peor, reconocerlos.

Naruto está encaramado en un árbol y sólo puede desear con fuerza que la lágrima en su mentón no caiga y llame la atención de la criatura que está cerca. Ha tenido suerte de que no alce la vista, y sigue su torpe andar unos metros por debajo de él.

Es el tono de su cabello lo que le ha puesto así. Eso y la manera en que parece acomodarse en mechones alborotados que en otro tiempo debieron ser perfectos. Incluso su andar es parecido, lo que sólo le inquieta más y le obliga a hacer un esfuerzo por recordar en qué zona se encuentra su refugio y cómo se llamaba esta antes de todo.

Los padres de Sasuke fueron de los primeros infectados, se enteraron casi de inmediato. Posteriormente, su hermano había tratado de alcanzarlos en un punto de la carretera, pero nunca llegó. Luego de treinta llamadas perdidas y la confirmación de que aquella provincia también fue infectada, Naruto había perdido esperanzas de encontrar a su padre sano o siquiera vivo.

Y ahora tiene frente a él a ese ser, y Naruto está seguro de que si voltea, encontrará en esos dientes podridos lo que antes fue la sonrisa de su padre, y verá en su ojos opacos la mirada comprensiva que siempre le dirigía durante sus travesuras en la infancia.

Hace un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse en silencio.

La ardilla que escapa de un halcón predador, no.

Todo es muy rápido. En un segundo el ser voltea y al siguiente ya está sobre el tronco, escalando a gran velocidad para llegar hasta él y comérselo. Naruto primero intenta bajar del otro lado, pero cuando entiende que no lo logrará, saca un arma corta y apunta con ella a las manos huesudas de la criatura, que cae de nuevo a tierra.

Sería ingenuo pensar que por ello lo dejará en paz, por lo que se apura a volver a tierra también y colocarse en una zona donde dé el sol. El ser intenta llegar hasta él aunque sus manos comienzan a emitir un humo negruzco, y cae al suelo entre gemidos desesperados y gritos de ira.

No todos se animan a ir tan lejos; aquel debe estar especialmente desesperado por alimento como para estar dispuesto a perder piernas y brazos en el proceso. Es cuando Naruto entiende que no hay forma de que le deje en paz, y con un último vistazo a los pequeños y sucios mechones rubios, entierra en uno de los brazos un cuchillo grande que clava a la criatura al suelo.

No puede irse sin confirmar que esté muerto del todo. El sol le hace tanto daño a aquella frágil carne que no pasa mucho para que el ser deje de moverse. Pero antes grita mucho, lo suficiente como para alertar a otros suyos y que quede patente que nadie debe ir ahí porque corre un gran riesgo.

Así que Naruto se encuentra con cinco minutos disponibles para él solo, y se convierten en cinco minutos en los que se recuesta en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo, y deja que sus lágrimas escapen sin tapujos, en memoria de ese cabello rubio y expresión paternal, de ese rastro azulino que nunca abandonó sus ojos incluso cuando la infección lo arrastró consigo.

.

.

.

Sasuke llega al punto de encuentro media hora antes de lo acordado. Se ha hecho un torniquete en el brazo para evitar que la mordida cerca de la mano siga distribuyendo la bacteria a su cuerpo, y aunque se arriesga a perderla, sabe que es lo mejor.

Tiembla por el exceso de adrenalina y por el coraje producto de la frustración. Su plan de instalar una antena para intentar comunicarse con alguien del exterior fue frustrado por una manada de criaturas hambrientas, dispuestas a arrojársele encima a pesar del fuerte sol de las tres de la tarde.

Ahora son casi las cinco, según su reloj. Ha corrido cerca de hora y media y no está seguro de poder seguirle el paso a Naruto cuando llegue. Le pesan tanto las piernas que ni siquiera intenta mantenerse en pie, y de no ser por el ambiente hostil en el que se encuentra, consideraría dormir un rato para recuperar fuerzas.

Faltan dos horas para que el sol se oculte, y las criaturas escondidas en las sombras comienzan a inquietarse. Le gruñen desde lejos y le amenazan con sus garras deformes, intentan llegar a él a pesar de los cerca de veinticinco metros de sol que hay entre ellos.

Si su piel es pálida, su mano está de un blanco azulado que le preocupa severamente. Había mantenido la esperanza de conservarla si se apuraban a llegar por la dosis correspondiente, pero el frío que empieza a abrirse paso entre las montañas y la necesidad de mantener el músculo quieto no hace sino empeorar la situación.

Sus ojos ya están entrecerrados cuando lo escucha a los lejos, un grito de una voz que conoce a la perfección. Todavía falta un buen tramo para que Naruto esté cerca, pero lo importante es que no viene solo.

Ha gritado para advertirle.

Se levanta tan rápido que ve estrellas. Saca el juego de armas de la mochila y se asegura de que tengan suficientes municiones para lo que se viene. Es difícil prepararlo todo con una sola mano, ya que la que está herida ha dejado de responderle correctamente desde hace media hora.

En cuanto Naruto está lo suficientemente cerca, le lanza un arma. Es su turno de disparar con ambas porque él es incapaz de hacerlo. El rubio mira un momento su mano pálida y Sasuke puede ver la congoja en su expresión a pesar de que intenta mantenerla firme.

— ¿Cuántos son? — Pregunta para llamar su atención, para que deje de preocuparse por algo que probablemente ya no tiene solución.

— Treinta — Es un número alto y preocupante, sobre todo porque nunca habían tenido que enfrentar a más de veinte. Sasuke traga saliva y desvía la vista para aparentar que esa información da lo mismo porque igual acabarán con todos.

— ¿Recorriste el valle? — Pregunta mientras termina de ajustar su arma, una pistola larga que le permitirá deshacerse de las criaturas desde una buena distancia. Naruto entiende la pregunta.

— Completo, pero lo consiguieron.

Se trata de una estrategia. Recorren el valle de un lado a otro porque no hay sombra alguna que proteja a aquellos seres. Y sin embargo, ese pequeño grupo consiguió seguirlo. Ninguno quiere pensar en lo que implica esa información.

Tratan de protegerse en las sombras y los que se arriesgaron a llegar a ellos con el sol golpeando sus cuerpos, siguen en pie. Se reúnen en una masa amenazante a cien metros de distancia y parecen tener intenciones de rodearlos para evitar su escape. Naruto no lo piensa mucho más antes de empezar a disparar.

El aire se llena con sus gruñidos lastimosos y las balas rasgando la carne, el sonido sordo de los cuerpos cayendo al suelo y los gritos de guerra de una que otra criatura encolerizada que ya no puede esperar un minuto más. El eco de la acción resuena en los oídos de ambos y todo parece ir en cámara lenta, a pesar de que esos seres son mucho más rápidos que un humano común.

Varias veces están a punto de alcanzarlos, pero corren con suerte. Acaban con los treinta después de veinte minutos y no se detienen mucho antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al refugio. Saben que ellos no son los únicos, y cuando el resto de su tipo vea el desastre que han dejado tras de sí, no dudarán en perseguirlos aún si todavía queda algún rastro de sol en el cielo.

Se bañan en el río aunque el agua está helada. Dejan la mitad de sus ropas por las salpicaduras de porquería de las criaturas y poco después, se ven obligados a dejar las armas también porque les están haciendo el trayecto más difícil.

Llegan con diez minutos de sol disponible, apenas lo suficiente para atrincherar la puerta antes de que la luz deje de iluminar justo en el boquete por el que han entrado. Sasuke se deja caer y apenas escucha la voz de Naruto cuando le dice que todo estará bien, que le deje revisar la herida.

Un espejo cercano a la cama refleja la luz del foco sobre los cabellos de Naruto, y Sasuke pierde su vista en él como una manera de consolarse por lo que sabe que se viene. Ha tardado mucho tiempo, y Naruto ya no puede hacer nada.

Trata de sonreírle para que no parezca que lo culpa, es algo que de todas maneras tiene que hacer. La mirada azulina sólo se aparta de la suya cuando el sedante hace efecto y se tiene que apurar para hacer el corte.

La entierran en una esquina del cuarto, a veinte metros de profundidad. Sólo así pueden asegurar que el olor de la descomposición no los atraiga.

Si uno de los dos muere, es justo eso lo que debe hacer el que quede vivo.

.

.

.

Pasan diez días para que Sasuke se recupere, y once para que pueda notar la magnitud de la pérdida.

Fue la izquierda, pero eso no quita que sea difícil hacer con un muñón lo que antes hacían cinco dedos. Tiene además un cansancio crónico, producto de la ruptura de su vaga ilusión de que las cosas podían salir bien porque ambos estaban completos.

Ya no más.

Naruto hace hasta lo imposible para que deje de pensar en ello, lo cual es difícil porque se ha quedado enclaustrado en esa habitación por mucho tiempo. Se deja caer suavemente contra su regazo y comienza a frotarse sin dejar de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo quiere y lo valiente que ha sido. Guía su mano buena para que le desvista poco a poco, besa el muñón con una devoción excesiva y le muestra que a pesar de lo que falta, ese brazo aún sirve para sujetarle con fuerza mientras Naruto lo cabalga a un ritmo exasperante pero delicioso.

Él recarga su frente contra la suya sin dejar de subir y bajar sobre su erección. Gime contra su oído y apoya sus manos en sus costados para no perder el equilibrio. Encuentra sus labios y se obliga a perderlos. Sasuke se da cuenta de que busca redescubrir su cuerpo, ajustarse a lo que es ahora y a lo que ya no podrá ser cuando tengan ganas de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Esa entrega total, esa disposición a hacer y deshacer lo que sea necesario para hacerlo sentir cómodo, hacen que Sasuke llegue al límite al tiempo que suelta una diminuta lágrima.

Naruto la percibe, pero no dice nada. Aumenta el ritmo en sus caderas y aferra sus manos a los hombros de Sasuke, su manera de no perder el norte y aferrarse a algo al borde de la locura. Cuando Sasuke termina dentro, Naruto se siente realizado, y el líquido que debe ir entre sus cuerpos no tarda en aparecer como muestra de que ambos han alcanzado una plenitud casi gloriosa, una que hace que valga la pena todas sus vivencias y todo lo que está por venir.

Se cubren de besos antes de caer dormidos, desnudos y abrazados en la cama desvencijada. Sus manos se entrelazan de forma casi inconsciente y Sasuke duerme con el pensamiento de que, mientras estas se mantengan unidas, todo estará bien.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, la salud de Sasuke no termina de mejorar por completo.

Tienen suficiente para encerrarse otros doce días si es necesario, pero después de ello tendrían que salir obligadamente para pasar el día y es algo a lo que ninguno quiere llegar.

Naruto intenta discutir el asunto. A Sasuke le da un ataque de histeria. No han salido solos desde el día doscientos treinta y seis y no pueden asegurar que en ningún momento necesitarán la ayuda del otro. Sasuke se niega a dejar que Naruto salga, y asegura que no tardará mucho en recuperarse y podrán volver a la normalidad.

El rubio no está muy seguro de ello, pero luego de aquel enfrentamiento prefiere no discutir. Mientras Sasuke descansa, decide matar el tiempo reorganizando sus pocas pertenencias y decidiendo si hay algo de lo que es momento de deshacerse. Si algo pasa, no pueden llevar cargas extra que sólo les dificulten el paso.

De una caja mal cerrada sale lo que al principio parece sólo una sombra negra. No es tal, sino una caja pequeña. Naruto reconoce el diminuto sello sobre la tapa y el corazón le da un vuelco, uno que es entre agradable y amargo porque representa un cúmulo de experiencias que ya no podrán ser.

La toma entre sus manos y vuelve donde Sasuke, que ha percibido que se acerca y abre los ojos con expresión preocupada.

La cara de Naruto es un poema, uno amargo y nostálgico, mientras extiende la mano para depositar la caja sobre su estómago. Sasuke sabe perfectamente lo que es, pero no puede quitarse las ganas de abrirla y descubrir si a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, sigue brillando.

La sortija permanece idéntica, aún después de ochocientos sesenta y ocho días

— Iba a proponértelo el fin de semana, cuando íbamos con tu padre — Alza la vista para encontrar los ojos de Naruto, que hace un esfuerzo por mantener la serenidad —. Pero antes de ello…

— Está bien, lo entiendo — Responde atropelladamente, mientras mueve sus manos sin saber donde ponerlas y se niega a apartar la vista como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Entonces, con cuidado, Sasuke extrae el anillo de la caja y se lo ofrece, sin más ceremonia que una corta sonrisa y un beso a la pequeña joya transparente que lo adorna. Naruto lo toma con la misma delicadeza y, luego de un momento de falsa tensión, lo coloca en el anular de su mano derecha.

No hay nada especial, y sin embargo, Sasuke siente que acaba de pasar algo muy importante cuando Naruto deposita un beso en su frente.

— Acepto — Susurra.

.

.

.

Finalmente, la salud de Sasuke deja de ser un impedimento para visibilizar otros problemas. El más preocupante tiene que ver con la resistencia adquirida de aquellas criaturas y otro, que la bacteria ha sobrepasado las capacidades de su suero.

Lo discuten varias veces, pero la conclusión al final del día es la misma: es momento de encontrar otro refugio.

Necesitan reunir unas cuantas cosas antes de partir y para ello es preciso salir. Lo intentan juntos, como siempre, pero las habilidades de Sasuke todavía no están al máximo y Naruto tampoco puede apartar su vista de él por si se encuentra en problemas. Es entonces cuando, a regañadientes, Sasuke entiende que lo mejor que puede hacer es acompañar a Naruto al punto de reencuentro y luego volver sobre sus pasos rumbo al refugio, con la esperanza de que nada salga mal y de que, de ser así, Naruto volverá a tiempo para que le atienda sus heridas.

Hay una última cosa que necesitan conseguir: el equipo de radio que Sasuke dejó en su huida cuando perdió la mano. Es un viaje difícil, hacia una colina inclinada que tiene varias rocas salientes escondidas en la maleza. Han considerado dejarlo, pero ese equipo es lo único que en un momento de necesidad, podría ayudarlos a comunicarse con alguien del exterior.

Si Naruto va exclusivamente para eso, podrá volver en cuestión de cuatro horas. Han acordado que no saldrá hasta que el sol esté lo más alto posible y si ve que hay complicaciones, volverá en seguida.

Sasuke está sudando frío cuando lo acompaña al punto de reencuentro y lo escanea varias veces de arriba abajo. Naruto lleva las protecciones de ambos y suficientes municiones para aniquilar a más de quinientas criaturas, varias armas de repuesto y un pequeño comunicador de pila, que puede utilizar si necesita que Sasuke lo alcance.

Despedirse es difícil, a pesar de su regla de limitarse a un ademán con las manos. Justo antes de que se separe, Naruto siente la ahora única mano de Sasuke presionar su antebrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, justo antes de apoyar su frente en su hombro y de murmurar en voz baja su nombre a pesar de tenerlo al lado.

Naruto le sonríe; acaricia su cabello con suavidad.

— Volveré pronto, ya sabes que ninguno de esos puede conmigo-ttebayo.

Sasuke asiente, pero no dice nada. Naruto debe reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para darle un corto beso en los labios antes de alejarse. Cuesta un poco más mantener la sonrisa hasta que él no pueda verlo, y mucho más obligarse a avanzar a pesar de la creciente sensación de añoranza que consume su pecho.

Pronto consigue deshacerse de ella, con la firme creencia de que todo lo hace para mantener a salvo a su persona más importante. Le invade el optimismo de saber que salir de ahí será como un nuevo comienzo y pronto encontrarán la manera de no tener que esconderse.

Nunca más.

.

.

.

Sasuke cuenta tres horas y media antes de volver al punto de reencuentro, con todo su equipo médico disponible y su respectivo comunicador en la mano a espera de una señal. Voltea hacia todos lados con impaciencia y cuando finalmente llega la hora, se le encoge el corazón.

Puede que Naruto se haya encontrado con algún contratiempo y no esté en posibilidades de comunicarse, así que decide esperar. Naruto todavía tiene otras tres horas de luz antes de que la noche se asiente y aún si no lo consigue, hay muchas cuevas en las que puede ocultarse.

Con voz bajita, intenta llamarlo por el comunicador. El silencio del otro lado es enfermizo.

A su alrededor comienzan los gruñidos de las criaturas impacientes que acaban de descubrir que se encuentra ahí, y conforme más baja el sol, más lejos están dispuestas a llegar. Diez metros de sol lo separan de ellos cuando decide que, cuando Naruto vuelva, no querrá saber que se arriesgó tanto sólo para esperarlo.

Mover los pies nunca fue tan difícil, y al dar la vuelta se siente lo suficientemente mal como para sentarse a llorar. No lo hace, porque tiene un gran motivo. Sabe que es la persona más preciada para Naruto y no va a dejar que su sentimentalismo lo ponga en riesgo. Mañana será otro día, y Naruto podrá salir de nuevo y volver a su lado.

Todo es cosa de paciencia.

.

.

.

Naruto no vuelve esa noche.

.

.

.

Naruto no vuelve al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Tres días después, Sasuke apaga el comunicador.

.

.

.

Hay veinte metros de distancia entre Sasuke y la sombra del bosque, veintidós entre él y la primera criatura, que le mira con algo parecido a una mueca burlona y sádica. Es una ilusión, porque ya han investigado y esas cosas son incapaces de expresar emociones, ya que no las recuerdan en lo absoluto.

Seguramente no sintieron nada cuando lo despedazaron entre varios, cuando tiñeron sus cabellos rubios con su propia sangre. La imagen le da arcadas pero se niega a moverse, como retando al destino a que le dé un giro brusco a su decisión.

Tiempo después, son diez metros los que lo separan de la sombra, y aproximadamente medio metro más que lo separa que la criatura más cercana.

Lo han rodeado, como si temieran que fuera a escapar. Sasuke resiste el impulso de reírse en su cara y decirles que estén tranquilos, que no piensa hacerlo, que ya no tiene motivos.

Hay cinco metros que lo separan de la sombra y Sasuke mira su reloj, de aguja y con el espejo roto por alguno de sus montones de enfrentamientos, marcar exactamente diez minutos para las siete.

Entre sus piernas descansa la caja del anillo, la que trajo como un gesto simbólico porque Naruto no se lo quitó ni siquiera cuando se fue a la colina. Si aún está por allí, tal vez el mundo hará una de sus grandes jugadas y pondrá la caja a su lado, cerca del mar o al lado de un riachuelo, tal vez en lo alto de una montaña o de un valle lleno de flores. Tal vez sueña demasiado alto, pero a esas alturas puede permitirse lo que sea.

Intenta llorar, pero sus ojos han quedado secos luego de tres días. Mira con furia a la criatura frente a él y le enseña el dedo medio aunque ella no lo alcance a comprender. Podría ponerse a bailar y el resultado sería el mismo, pero no lo hace.

Dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y todo lo que le queda es contemplar la línea cada vez más cercana que lo separa de ellos. Es un hermoso día, el cielo azulado tiene tintes naranjas y morados conforme más cerca se encuentra de la puesta. Nubes esponjosas, blancas y perfectas, el bosque sumido en la tranquilidad antes de la catástrofe y el aroma a pino saciando su olfato. Es el mundo el que le está mostrando el dedo medio, no al revés.

De repente siente tanto coraje que apenas puede mantenerse quieto. Quiere gritarle a las criaturas, al mundo, a cada cosa a su alcance y a sí mismo. Se trata de una injusticia que jamás se podrá saldar, de una muerte que nunca será vengada porque Sasuke se acabó las balas desde horas antes. Nunca fueron suficientes.

Nunca es suficiente.

El ser más cercano a él no tiene el rostro tan desfigurado como los otros. Luego de un suspiro, Sasuke rememora el rostro de Naruto y lo sobrepone en él. Quiere pensar que así será más fácil, que mientras mantenga su imagen en sus retinas no será ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que lo ha podido imaginar antes.

Ya es la hora y lo último que desea hacer es alzar la vista al cielo, mientras le promete en voz baja que hizo todo lo que pudo, absolutamente todo, y que lo siente.

Que lo siente mucho.

No hay un solo metro que lo separe de la sombra.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
